deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy
Crazy (無茶, Mucha) is the forty-fifth chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. Plot L is impressed by the way in which Light handled his contact with the executive at Yotsuba and the fact that it was he who first discovered the link between Kira and Yotsuba. He asks if Light would take over as "L" if he were to die. Light points out that while they are handcuffed together they are likely to die together as well. It then suddenly occurs to him that L is testing him: That L still suspects Light of being Kira and was expecting him to accept the offer of being his successor. Light voices L's thoughts: That Light has somehow forgotten that he was Kira and passed his powers on to someone else. L also believes that Light has set up some way to get those powers back. If he then takes over as both Kira and L, he will have both the power to kill and the means to influence the world's police and thus be untouchable and unstoppable! Light then asks L point blank if he honestly believes that after catching the current Kira, Light intends to become Kira, a heartless murderer? L confirms that that is his belief and Light punches him in the face while L kicks him back. Matsuda quickly breaks them up and they agree that they must focus on the current Kira. Although the men at Yotsuba have agreed between themselves not to kill any more of their competitors for a month, Soichiro is anxious to stop the killing of criminals as well and pressures L to arrest the seven men using the conference footage as evidence. However, L notes that there’s a possibility that Kira is not among the seven but an outsider who acts on their instructions, thus the killings might not stop even if they are arrested. Soichiro still thinks that there is a chance of stopping the killings anyway and Light agrees with his father. L won't argue any further. He tells Soichiro that if he wants to arrest the seven then it will be his responsibility but the chances that Kira will be caught that way are slim and in the long term the killings will just continue. In the meantime L effectively breaks up the Kira Task Force, announcing that he is going to capture Kira his way. L goes to Misa Amane's room, dragging Light along with him since they are still handcuffed together. L quizzes Misa over her feelings: Does she love Light? she answers that she does. Does she admire Kira? she answers that she does. But Light wants to capture Kira, so now what is she going to do? Putting her love for Light over her admiration for Kira, Misa answers that she thinks he should be captured as well and will willingly help Light in his investigation. L's plan is for Eraldo Coil to tell the Yotsuba group that he has uncovered evidence that Misa was captured by L and detained under suspicion of being the Second Kira. She was later released and compensated when L realized that there had been a mistake. Yotsuba will invite Misa round for an audition to appear in their commercials and promotions but will actually want to find out what she knows about L, the main threat to their plans. Thus she could get a foot in the door and uncover more information. Her admiration for Kira will further help getting her into the company. Light is concerned for Misa's safety and the lengths the men from Yotsuba will go to to make her talk. Misa assures him that she won't talk and L concurs—based on previous experience. Light points out that Kira can manipulate people and thus could control Misa into talking about L before killing her. L then produces a document from his pocket. After their secret meetings, the men from Yotsuba shred the documents which they have been issued with but Wedy got hold of some of the shredded papers, put the pieces back together and passed them on to L. These include a list of "killing rules". The rules specify that Kira needs the face and name of his victim and that a nickname like "L" will not be enough. Also, he cannot manipulate someone into acting against a third party. In other words, Kira cannot make Misa reveal anything about L since it is a nickname and this will only cause her to die unnecessarily of a heart attack. Light is still opposed since there is more than a possibility that Misa will be killed in such an operation, but L assures him that if they win their battle with Kira then Misa will be safe. Misa tells Light that she wants to help him and if she does die while doing so then she will have no regrets. Meanwhile, Soichiro realizes that arresting the seven will not be as easy as he originally thought. Conception Tsugumi Ohba said the chapter's title "Crazy" relates to how L is so "crazy and forceful in this chapter." Chapter Guide fi:Absurdi Category:Manga chapters Category:Part I (manga) Category:Yotsuba arc